metamo_archivesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Metamo Archive Transition Guide
Welcome to the Discovery Branch If you're reading this, chances are you're currently a bit worried; your planets need to be re-homed! What are you going to do?! Thankfully, you have this handy guide. Written by the Archive Staff, the Metamo Archive Transition Guide will allow you to transfer your fan planets over as painlessly as possible. Preamble Before you begin moving your planet, you'll first need to make sure you have all of your images backed up to your computer. To do this, navigate to your fan planet's main page, then right click on the image that you want to save. When you do this, click on the "view image" selection that appears from the drop-down menu. At this point, you should be on a page that has your image on it and nothing else. From here, simply right click the image and select "Save Image as." Do not edit the filename; this will make the transition easier. ' Perform this process for the following images; *Your planet's picture. *The native picture. *The navbox mini. You can choose to bring these images, as well (provided they exist); *Your landscape picture. *Your tileset. Step 1; Rebuilding the Page Once you have the images, you're ready. Leave the window with your fanplanet on the core wiki open, as you're going to need it. On the Discovery Branch, navigate to the top corner of the page, and click the New Page button (it looks like a piece of paper with a folded corner.) Name your page as follows; PlanetName/PlanetName Select the Blank Layout, and click ''Next. This will take you to a blank page. From here, open the Source Editor. There are two ways to do this, one for each editor type; *If you are using the '''Visual Editor. **In the upper right corner of the editing window, click on the button that appears as three bars; this will open a dropdown menu containing a series of options, one of which should be clearly labeled "Source Editor." Click it. *If you are using the''' Classic Editor'. **In the upper right corner, you should see a button labeled "Source." Click it. Now, return to your fan planet. From here, right click the tab that is labeled identically to the name of your planet, and select the option, "Open in New Window." From this new window, open the page up in the editor of your choosing, and navigate to the Source Editor from here, again. On this page, highlight '''all' of the text, then press CTRL+C/Command+C to copy the text. Navigate back to your planet's page on the Discovery Branch and press CTRL+V/Command+V to paste the text back into the source of the new page; this will transfer all of the raw text to the page. Now, leave the Source Editor and go back to the main page. At this point, you might see some red text reading "Template:(template name)." Leave it. It will replace itself later on as templates are added. If the template appears as normal then you can ignore this message. Category:Guides